scintillate
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: beginilah hinata shouyou dalam karya yachi hitoka.


**scintillate**

**haikyuu © furudate haruichi  
><strong>_saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini_

**note.** yachi hobi nggambar ini memang headcanon yang sepertinya akan sering saya bikin untuk seterusnya. kenapa? saya juga nggak tahu :P

* * *

><p>Dalam tas punggung yang selalu Yachi bawa, alat gambar mutlak menjadi kebutuhan utama. Sebuah kebiasaan yang lahir dari rasa sepi bilamana ia sendirian di apartemen, menunggu hingga terkantuk akan kepulangan Ibu. Merebahkan diri di sofa panjang nan empuk, selalu saja ia mencorat-coret apapun yang terbersit di benak; akan dimensi kelasnya, penghuninya, barang yang ada, dan sebagainya. Terkadang, dengan ilmu anatomi gambar yang ia ketahui dari buku desain manusia di perpustakaan, ia menggambar teman-temannya di klub voli.<p>

Ada yang berkata, 'Pelajarilah gerakan tubuh manusia dari gerakan atlit. Mereka model yang bagus'. Yachi mengamini itu. Sungguh pemandangan menakjubkan baginya menyaksikan langsung bagaimana para anggota Klub Voli SMA Karasuno beraksi di lapangan. Persepsinya yang terkadang berlebihan itu terfokuskan pada kekaguman, saat melihat Sawamura menerima bola, lompatan tinggi Tanaka, pose bertahan Nishinoya, dan yang lainnya—memang dunia yang amat berbeda di matanya.

Namun ada satu hal yang memikat perhatiannya.

Gerak lembut pensil menggores kertas memenuhi ruang, lirih dan perlahan. Yachi berusaha untuk menuang segala memori tentang sang objek. Lengking nyaring decit sepatu, gerak cepat dan sigap mengikuti ekor bola, dan lompatan maha tinggi itu.

Luar biasa.

Dia ingat bagaimana Shimizu menanyainya tadi sore. Sang manajer sekaligus kakak kelasnya, yang biasanya irit bicara, bertanya, "Kenapa kau selalu berdiri dekat dengan Hinata-kun?"

"Eh?" Yachi terlonjak, matanya mengerjap cepat. Pegangannya pada _clip board_ sedikit melicin. "Benarkah?"

Shimizu mengangguk, "Kau sering begitu. Entah di samping atau di belakang Hinata-kun, juga saat latihan _spiking_. Kau selalu terlihat berbinar-binar bila kau diminta tolong dia untuk melemparkan bola untuknya."

Pasang mata Yachi melebar dan berusaha mati-matian ia untuk mengatur kata-kata yang keluar sesudahnya, "Um, bagaimana ya… kalau boleh jujur, aku paling nyaman berdekatan dengan Hinata. Maksudku, setelah Kiyoko-san, tentu saja. Ya, mungkin di antara anggota voli laki-laki, aku lebih akrab dengan Hinata. Ya, begitu."

Shimizu mengangguk pelan, "Oh."

Dan manajer senior itu pun terdiam, mata berbingkainya lurus ke depan.

Yachi punya perasaan tidak enak tentang itu.

"Um," Yachi lelah bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Kok Kiyoko-san tiba-tiba tanya begitu?"

Giliran Shimizu sekarang yang terlihat kaget. Tidak seheboh Yachi, namun ada jejak merah muda di pipinya, "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya penasaran."

Pangkal pensil ia putar-putar di pelipis kanan, Yachi kebingungan. Haruskah ia menggambar pada satu pose atau membuatnya bertahap? Bila ia memilih opsi yang terakhir, ia harus menggambar dua kembaran di belakang sebelum menggambar si tokoh utama. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Yachi merasa tidak keberatan dengan pilihan terakhir.

Seperempat jam kemudian, hasil gambarannya terlihat jelas. Di atas kertas sketsa yang dimiringkan horizontal, tiga gambar ada di sana. Semua objeknya sama, satu orang yang sama. Dua objek pertama dari kanan membentuk pose berlari secara berurutan, goresannya sedikit dibuat buram seperti gerak angin yang cepat di ujung garis. Lalu di gambar yang paling kiri, yang paling tebal torehan arangnya, Hinata Shouyo karya Yachi Hitoka menggapai langit dengan lompatannya, kedua tangannya ia peragakan seperti siap meng-_spike_. Tulisan angka '10' terlihat gagah di tengah garis kusut kaos seragam yang realistis. Dan mengapit gambar itu, ia gambar sayap burung gagak di sana. Ilustrasi objek itu gelap, namun ujung arangnya ia hapus sedikit dengan ilmu rasa, seakan menggambarkan tubuh itu menghadap matahari.

_Terang Benderang_, itulah judul yang Yachi torehkan di sudut kertas, berserta tanggal pembuatan dan tanda tangannya.

Kalimat 'aku pulang' dari sang ibu di _genkan_ depan membuat Yachi sontak menutup buku sketsanya. Sang wanita yang sudah berada dekat dengan sofa di mana putrinya berada hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya yang tak lagi berhias pensil alis, "Kau sedang apa?"

"Menggambar, Bu." jawab Yachi singkat.

"Tumben sekali, Hitoka. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melakukannya." ujar ibunya. Wanita itu pun duduk di samping sang gadis, satu desah lepas bersama dengan ikat rambut yang menjaga tatanan rambutnya sejak pagi.

Yachi menggenggam erat buku sketsa dengan kedua tangan, wajahnya yang memerah ia dekatkan pada ujung buku. Dia mendadak menjadi pemalu dan itu menumbuhkan rasa heran dalam diri ibunya.

"Aku… " jika itu mungkin, sepertinya pulasan merah di pipi Yachi semakin gelap, "… menemukan inspirasiku."

* * *

><p><strong>note2.<strong> kredit untuk tictockingclock-san yg sudah menjerumuskan saya ke dunia hinayachi dan dedek hitoka plus maaaaf banget ini kok mirip sama kuroyachi-mu omfg


End file.
